JOMBLO
by wargagibah
Summary: Hening. Sepi. Semua terdiam. Chanyeol melangkah pergi. Chen pulang ke arah lain. Sehun membenamkan muka ke dalam telapak tangan. Dia tidak habis pikir, betapa jauh seorang pria dapat pergi untuk mendapatkan hati seorang wanita. Kai tersenyum. Dia menyembunyikan sebuah luka. Luka yang harus dia bayar. Luka kehilangan sahabat. Sebuah harga bagi seorang wanita.
1. Hinanya Menjadi Jomblo

**JOMBLO**

 _ **(Rewrite dari Novel "JOMBLO" karya Aditya Mulya)**_

 _Alur cerita tidak dirubah, hanya sedikit menyesuaikan._

 _Nama Tokoh, tempat dan Universitas diganti demi keseimbangan cerita._

.

 **Part 1**

 **Hinanya Menjadi Jomblo**

.

.

Peluh membasahi kedua badan mereka. Deru nafas Sehun mengibas rambut seorang wanita yang dia peluk dari belakang. Kulit langsat wanita itu bersinar indah diterpa lampu meja belajar di kamar kos. Menderu cinta, berbalas nafsu. Tenggelam dalam kecupan.

" Sehun, datangi aku... " desah wanita itu,

" Saya sayang kamu...tapi...mengapa saya tidak pernah ingat nama kamu? Dimana kita pernah bertemu?"

"Aku juga sayang kamu...minta korek donk."

"HAH?" Sehun tergagap ketika wanita tanpa nama yang kerap datang dalam mimpinya tiba-tiba berbicara diluar konteks dan bersuara mengindikasikan adanya jakun. Sehun terbangun, mendapati dirinya di kursi penumpang depan dalam mobil Kai yang meminta korek.

Sehun, Kai, Chen dan Chanyeol adalah empat mahasiswa tingkat 3 jurusan tekhnik sipil Korea Advanced Institute of Science and Technologi (KAIST) yang sedang ada perlu ke Seoul National University (SNU), sebuah kampus yang terletak di Gwanak. Mereka menemani Chanyeol membeli ganja ke pengedar terkenal se-Seoul yang kuliah di jurusan Ilmu Pemerintahan SNU, sekaligus cuci mata dan jual pesona ke anak-anak kampus seberang kota ini. Hal yang tidak dapat mereka lakukan di kampus mereka sendiri, karena mayoritas mahasiswa di KAIST adalah pria.

Mereka sampai di kampus SNU. Kai memarkir mobilnya di areal parkir kampus. Keempat anak itu turun dan menuju kantin. Sehun memperhatikan mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang sedang bermain basket dari kejauhan. Dalam otaknya, dia berusaha membuat perbandingan antara mahasiswa SNU dan KAIST.

Mahasiswa SNU. Wanitanya cantik-cantik,modis dan terlebih lagi, intelek dan pintar. Banyak mahasiswa SNU yang berprofesi sampingan sebagai model. Pria-pria terlihat gagah, tampan dan wangi. Berotot perut seperti martabak yang membuat Sehun merasakan pilunya iri ketika membandingkan mereka dengan dirinya yang berbentuk seperti ikan asin. Mereka gagah seperti yang sering dia lihat di poster iklan parfum maskulin atau celana dalam pria.

Mahasiswa KAIST. Bau naga.

Pikiran Sehun kembali ke celana dalam pria dan dia gagal menemukan korelasi mengapa sebuah iklan celana dalam harus memasangkan pria berparas tampan. Tidak berkoneksi, kecuali jika celana itu dipasang di muka dan meski sekonyol itu, tetap akan menimbulkan efek minder dan rasa bahwa dunia ini tidak adil kepada orang2 bertampang minus sepertinya.

"Ngelamun jorok lu ya?" Kai mendorong Sehun yang akan duduk di kantin.

"Gak"

Sesaat mereka terdiam geli. Mereka mendapati beberapa kelompok mahasiswa yang mereka kenal sebagai mahasiswa KAIST. Ada prinsip mendasar yang semua mahasiswa KAIST pegang teguh secara kompak. Jangan pernah membuka identitas seorang teman, jika bertemu di kampus orang lain.  
"Itu anak jurusan tambang KAIST. Sebelah sana, segerombolan anak-anak Geodesi KAIST. Barusan gua liat ada anak Mesin KAIST lewatin kita...solo karir." tunjuk Kai dengan geli.

"...dan kita sbagai kontingen dari teknik sipilnya, jangan menyapa mereka, ntar kita juga ketauan bukan anak sini," kata Sehun.

" Koq ngeceng bisa bedol desa geneh..." kata Kai. Mereka semua saling lirik dengan pria-pria penyusup dan saling tersenyum tau sama tau. Getir dan pahit mengudara bersilang di antara mengangkatnya alis mata dan dagu saling menyapa. Hal yang paling memalukan di dunia ini adalah terekspos menjadi jomblo dan jual pesona di kampus orang lain.

"Kalian tunggu saja disini ya. Aku cari temen aku yang itu. Kalo udah dapet itunya, aku balik lagi." kata Chen, anak seorang ilmuwan nuklir dari Daejon.

"Oh ya...rambutku gimana? Bagus?" Makhluk hitam bertampang kriminal itu berbalik dan bertanya sambil mengais-ngais rambut keriting gagalnya. Anak2 mengacungkan jempol dusta dengan tatapan penuh hina. Chen berlalu.

"Seperti biasa klo Chen ketangkep, kita gak kenal dia, oke." Sehun mengonfirmasi prosedur standar menemani Chen beli ganja.

"Oke"

"Kenapa Chen setia dgn pengedar ganja yg satu ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia punya cukup stok buat bikin orang 3 kabupaten teler bareng."

Mata Sehun dan Kai pergi ke kanan dan kiri menikmati mahasiswi-mahasiswi yang terlihat pintar dan cantik. Pemandangan yang kontras dengan kampus KAIST di mana siswanya pintar dan berjanggut. Kai menspot seorang wanita.

"Sehun arah jam 3 lu, cantik!"

"Cantik sih, tapi itu tipe kecantikan yg jika ditinggalkan seorang pacar, berubah jadi psikopat dan mengoleksi ginjal dari sejumlah korban." ujar Sehun dgn penuh asumsi. Sehun, pemuda kurus ceking, anak terkituk jomblo dari Busan yang mengidap pemyakit kurang percaya diri dan mudah salah tingkah. Dia tinggal bersama sepupunya, seorang pengusaha roti. Di waktu luangnya Sehun mencoba mengikis penyakit minder tersebut dengan menjadi penyiar di sebuah stasiun radio anak muda.

"Lu kebanyakan nonton film." kata Kai.

Kai adalah tipikal anak gaul dari Seoul yang kehidupannya dipenuhi dengan seks dan hedonisme. Mantan anak band ini berkulit coklat dan berbadan tegap. Penuh percaya diri, berbeda dengan sobatnya yg paling dekat, Sehun. Kai juga seorang penyiar radio.

"Sialan, gua udah lama gak ketemu cewek yg satu alam sama gua," ujar Kai sambil memain-mainkan kaleng minumannya.

"Jangan lu coba-coba ajak tidur cewek di kampus ini ya. Kita bisa dicabik massal!" Chanyeol yang tadinya diam, menunjuk ke Kai. Chanyeol adalah seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi, tegap dan berotot. Orang akan berpikir dua kali sebelum mengundang masalah dengannya.

"Gak koq Chan. Santai aja. Kita kesini kan buat cuci mata dan nemenin Chen."

.

.


	2. Wanita

**JOMBLO**

 _ **(Rewrite dari Novel "JOMBLO" karya Aditya Mulya)**_

 _Alur cerita tidak dirubah, hanya sedikit menyesuaikan._

 _Nama Tokoh, tempat dan Universitas diganti demi keseimbangan cerita._

.

 **Part 2**

 **Wanita**

.

.

"Emang segampang itu Kai? Cari kepuasan dari wanita?" Sehun bertanya penuh rasa ingin tau. Chanyeol menunjukkan raut muka yang sama. Sejenak mereka terlepas dari kehausan akan menikmati pemandangan di depan mereka.

"Kok kayanya lu gampang banget gaet sana-sini?"

"Gak gampang sebenarnya. Untuk bisa mendapatkan kepuasan dari wanita, pertama-tama kita harus menemukan wanitanya." Kai secara terstruktur menjelaskan sesuatu yg sudah jelas.

"Makasih. ITU GUA BARU TAU." ujar Sehun mengejek.

"Selanjutnya?"

"Selanjutnya _go with the flow_. Tapi bukan berarti wanita adalah makhluk yg gampangan. Justru mereka makhluk yg sangat rumit dan kompleks. Akan mudah untuk berbuat nakal..." Kai memberikan gestur tanda kutip dengan kedua tangan, "...jika kita, pria nakal, bertemu wanita nakal. _It takes two to tango_. Sering juga kok guanya udah pengen banget berbuat lebih..." kembali Kai dengan gestur kutipnya, "...si ceweknya cuma mau sekedar ngobrol. Kalo gitu ya jangan maksain. Jangan pernah ngajak nakal wanita baik-baik. Ntar reputasi kita jatuh. Dia juga terhina dan kita sebagai pria, jangan pernah menghina harga diri wanita."

Kedua temannya tercenung.

"Mengapa kau tak punya pacar Kai?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Gua lebih suka dengan kebebasan seperti ini. Suka sama suka, nakal-nakalan sebentar dan berpisah dengan damai. Simple, lepas dan gak terikat."

"Kalo dari sudut pandang gua...lebih susah deketin cewek untuk hubungan serius ketimbang untuk sebuah hubungan singkat." ujar Sehun.

"Kok lu bisa bilang gitu?" tanya Kai

Chanyeol mencondongkan badan ke depan. Semua hal ini baru baginya.

"Cewek adalah makhluk yang lebih superior dari cowok... Kita kudu jungkir balik, tiarap dan masuk jurang kalo udah ngejar cewek. Kita kudu berhadapan dengan ketatnya persaingan," Sehun menunjuk jomblo-jomblo hina yang tadi mereka identifikasi. "...kepasrahan terhadap jeleknya tampang..." Sehun menunjuk mukanya sendiri dan muka Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih." ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah asam.

"Dan berlutut dibelas kasih seleksi yangg cewek miliki berdasarkan selera mereka. Orang yang 5 tahun memuja cewek bisa saja ditepis tidak suka atas dasar alasan apa pun."

Omongan Sehun terpotong oleh peristiwa lewatnya beberapa mahasiswi SNU yang membuat mereka menyesal mengapa di kala TK mereka bercita-cita menjadi insinyur dan masuk KAIST, bukannya menjadi akuntan. Setelah rombongan bidadari itu lewat, Sehun melanjutkan analisisnya akan cewek yang lebih rumit dari thesis ilmuwan pembuat roket.

"Cewek punya absolutisme menyeleksi. Dari alasan yg solid seperti, _'Agamanya kurang kuat'_ sampai alasan yg paling menyebalkan like, _'Orangnya sih baik, tp sayang bau ketek'_. Cewek punya hak atas semua alasan itu. Setelah itu, si cewek melanjutkan kehidupannya dengan tralalalala sementara si cowok hancur berkeping-keping di pinggir dunianya yang porak poranda. Ceweklah yang memutuskan, _'Oke, lu boleh kenalan sama gua'_ ketika kita berkenalan dengan mereka. Ceweklah yang memutuskan. _'Oke, lu boleh jadi pacar gua'_ ketika kita menyatakan cinta pada mereka" Sehun menutup thesisnya sambil berdiri dengan mengacungkan tangan ke atas.

"Analisa yang mendalam..."

"Lu adalah bukti nyata betapa fatalnya efek kurang ASI."

.

.

Thanks to:

byuntellas; ohmazy; jongiah makasih udah jadi reviewers pertama aku.

Warga gibah yang selalu semangat 'ngebully' aku, ailopyuh gaes. Terutama si rata yg selalu ngamuk-ngamuk *ehe


	3. Kyungsoo

**JOMBLO**

 _ **(Rewrite dari Novel "JOMBLO" karya Aditya Mulya)**_

 _Alur cerita tidak dirubah, hanya sedikit menyesuaikan._

 _Nama Tokoh, tempat dan Universitas diganti demi keseimbangan cerita._

.

 **Part 3**

 **Kyungsoo**

.

.

"Lu kenapa masih terkena kutukan jomblo Chan?" tangan Kai mengarah ke Chanyeol. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana orang selurus Chanyeol, memilih teman hidup.

"Gak selera gua ngeliat mereka semua…." ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke mahasiswi-mahasiswi SNU. Perkataan ini adalah penghinaan bagi Kai.

"Lu gegar otak atau minta dibikin gegar otak?" tanya Kai.

"…gua punya puteri impian. Bidadari pagi gua. Ratu di hari Rabu." ujar Chanyeol dengan hiperbolis dan puitis menggambarkan sosok gadis impiannya. Telah 2 tahun Chanyeol menaruh hati kepada satu wanita. Suatu hari wanita cantik itu melintas ke dalam kehidupan Chanyeol, hinggap di hati dan tak pernah pergi.

"Ya….ya….. gua udah tau ceritanya….ampe bosen." ujar Sehun melayangkan mata ke atas.

"Yang mana sih? Gua kok gak pernah tau." Kai merasa kesal dengan kenyataan bahwa salah satu teman baiknya menyimpan sebuah rahasia yang dia tidak tahu selama 2 tahun.

"Kyungsoo, anak Biologi '14…seangkatan kok sama kita…." kata Sehun.

"Sebenarnya sih normal bisa naksir cewek. Sehat." mata jenaka Sehun menyala mengejek Chanyeol. "…..yang NGGAK normal adalah gak pernah berani kenalan."

"Jadi 2 tahun lu belum pernah kenalan Chan?" tanya Kai mengacungkan dua jari. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, tersenyum dalam ingatan di suatu di kala masa awal kuliah.

.

 _(flashback)_

 __kampus, September 2014__

Sehun dan Chanyeol duduk di anak tangga gedung kuliah mereka. Waktu menunggu jam kuliah fisika mereka isi dengan perdebatan yang mengasah intelektualitas. Di saat itu sosok manusia sempurna melintas. Dialah Kyungsoo, dari jurusan Biologi. Rambut hitam legam terurai. Kulit seputih susu membungkus tubuhnya dengan apik, sangat kontras dengan rambutnya. Memakai kemeja hitam dengan lengan sesiku dan kancing terbuka sampai dada. Kaos putih membungkus badannya dari dalam. Dia berjalan melintas anak tangga dengan sendal hak 9 cm dan selana hitam. Dia berjalan bersama teman-teman sejurusannya.

Mata mereka bertemu. Retina Chanyeol membesar, jantung berdegup dan nafas terhenti. Dunia bergerak dengan slow motion. Kyungsoo memalingkan muka sambil terus bercakap-cakap. Satu detik yang tidak berarti baginya dan terlupakan dari hidup untuk tahun-tahun berikutnya. Namun, itu satu detik yang tidak akan Chanyeol hapus dari memori otaknya sampai akhir hayat. Di detik itulah, hati dan setiap serat dalam tubuhnya menyatakan cinta kepada Kyungsoo. Sebuah rahasia yang sedikit saja dia bagi dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Jika sampai teknologi mengijinkan adanya transplantasi otak, yang mana Chanyeol sangan butuhkan agar selamat berkuliah di KAIST, dia akan meminta kepada dokternya…

" _Dokter, tolong jangan potong bagian otak saya yang menyimpan adegan seorang wanita cantik berkemeja hitam yang berjalan depan gedung jelek. Adegannya slow motion dan ada iringan lagu Brian Mcknight - Back at One"_

" _Oh maksud anda, bagian otak yang juga menyimpan 3313 adegan porno?"_

.

.

Thanks to:

Again and again...si rata yang gak pernah absen review.

Warga gibah lainnya yang diem-diem ikut baca, cukup sider di grup ya sayang *ehe

Kimkaiii03 selamat datang di dunia absurd ini *ehe


	4. Perbedaan

**JOMBLO**

 _ **(Rewrite dari Novel "JOMBLO" karya Aditya Mulya)**_

 _Alur cerita tidak dirubah, hanya sedikit menyesuaikan._

 _Nama Tokoh, tempat dan Universitas diganti demi keseimbangan cerita._

.

 **Part 4**

 **Perbedaan**

.

.

"Kalo lu Sehun, punya kriteria khusus mencari pacar?" Kai bertanya sambil menyalakan rokok.

"Gua pengen pacar gua nanti, adalah seorang figur yang baik bagi anak-anak."

"Lu berpikir sejauh itu?" tanya Kai dengan nada penuh ketidak percayaan bahwa biawak di depannya memiliki tingkat seleksi wanita yang tinggi.

"Iya."

"Kenapa? Kenapa mesti sedalam itu?" tanya Kai.

"Pacaran itu penting. Salah satu jenjang menuju pernikahan."

"Jadi, walau dia nyebelin, gak cocok, sok ngatur, dominan dan menguasai diri lu….lu akan tetap cinta sama dia?"

"Gua rasa begitu ya…kayanya….demi anak-anak gua nanti. Gua pengen mereka tumbuh jadi orang-orang yang baik."

"Mana ada bapak yang ingin anaknya ngerampok Bank, Sehun? Lu terlalu rumit deh kalo berpikir… Gak ada yang bakal ajarin anaknya, _'Bagus nak, bagus. Setelah kamu cekik anak itu dengan tali sepatunya sendiri, sekarang kamu hantam kepalanya dengan batu'_."

"….."

"Ya gak gitu juga."

"Gua gak pernah berpikir sejauh lu…." Kata Kai "Gua Cuma nyari wanita yang cocok dan dia bisa mengerti gua."

"Jadi kalo dia janda beranak tiga bekas tukang ngobat dan menderita raja singa…lu akan tetap cinta sama dia?"

"Kenapa gak? Yang penting cocok."

"Gua gak bisa….berpikir sependek itu." Sehun menggelengkan kepala.

Semua terdiam. Dua orang yang berbeda.

.

.

Thanks to :

Reader yang suka ke-absurd-an ini. Ailopyuh gaes


	5. Fly

**JOMBLO**

 _ **(Rewrite dari Novel "JOMBLO" karya Aditya Mulya)**_

 _Alur cerita tidak dirubah, hanya sedikit menyesuaikan._

 _Nama Tokoh, tempat dan Universitas diganti demi keseimbangan cerita._

.

 **Part 5**

 **Fly**

.

.

"Chen minta dicolok gergaji mesin. Sampe sekarang belum dateng juga," ujar Sehun melihat jam.

"Santai aja….masa sih lu gak suka liat cew…"

"MONYET! ADA MONYET!" Suara parau berkumandang di tengah lapangan parkir. Dengan sekejap, semua orang di kantin melihat sumber suara itu.

"ADA MONYET CANTIK. ITU DI POHON!" ujar Chen sambil terhuyung menunjuk ke atas tiang bendera. Beberapa wanita cantik mulai cekikikan geli. Ketiga teman Chen terpana. Syok oleh malu, amarah dan iba. Saat itu Chen sangat rawan untuk keceplosan memberitahu seperempat kampus SNU dengan suara besarnya bahwa dia adalah anak KAIST yang baru membeli ganja. Anak-anak KAIST mampu mengambil resiko tertangkap membeli ganja. Yang mereka tidak kuat adalah menahan malu tertangkap basah menjadi jomblo hampa yang ngeceng di kampus orang lain. Mereka bertiga tidak keberatan melihat Chen dihantam satpam dan massa. Malah mungkin mereka akan bantu mencarikan bensin dan korek api. Terbit ide briliyan Sehun untuk berbagi tugas.

"Oke. Ini rencananya…." Sehun menunjuk ke Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Chanyeol, lu cari benda tumpul berat dan panjang, kalo bisa dari logam dan lakukan hal-hal keji pada saluran pembuangan Chen."

"Mengapa harus gua? Dan kenapa mesti organ itu?" Chanyeol protes sambil berair muka 'oh-why-me?'. Sehun tidak menjawab dan melanjutkan.

"Gua cari batu dengan bentuk paling jelek sedunia dan pukul Bimo di kepala. Lu Kai, masukin Chen dalam karung selagi dia megap-megap, naik ke mobil dan gilas dia pelan-pelan sampe tulang belakangnya patah. Oke?"

"Hal-hal keji seperti?"

"Apa gua mesti gambar?"

"Seperti apa?"

"Gua gak tau. Anuskopi mungkin?"

"Anuskopi ilegal di beberapa negara."

"Tidak di negara ini."

"Gua sebenarnya pengen nimbrung di perdebatan yang penuh intelektualitas tentang kontribusi perangkat hukum berbagai negara pada saluran ekskresi warga negaranya, tapi saat ini kita punya prioritas yang lebih PENTING MUNGKIN?" Kai melerai sambil menunjuk Chen yang dengan santai melambai-lambai ke arah mereka.

Mereka bertiga menutupi muka dengan tas berlari ke tengah lapangan menuju Chen. Sehun dengan sabar menggandeng Chen, mutan semangka. Sehun menatap bungkusan ganja yang dibawa Chen, cukup banyak untuk Kaianam ulang dan mensukseskan program hutan hijau di Kalimantan. Mereka semua melompat ke dalam mobil dan pergi.

.

.

Thanks to :

Reader yang suka ke-absurd-an ini. Ailopyuh gaes


	6. Sehun Menemukan Arti Hidup

**JOMBLO**

 ** _(Rewrite dari Novel "JOMBLO" karya Aditya Mulya)_**

 _Alur cerita tidak dirubah, hanya sedikit menyesuaikan._

 _Nama Tokoh, tempat dan Universitas diganti demi keseimbangan cerita._

Part 6

 **Sehun Menemukan Arti Hidup**

*

*

*

Minggu pagi. Mimpi. Wanita itu kembali mendatanginya. Sehun membelai rambut pantene sang wanita dari samping. Muka dan nama, masih kabur. Wanita itu berkata,

"Sehun…Sehun….tolong beliin kakak keju ya?"

Taemin membangunkan dirinya yang baru pulang siaran jam 4 pagi. Sehun sengaja tidak tidur sampai pagi untuk menyaksikan fajar. Salah satu tontonan favoritnya. Kakak sepupunya malah membangunkannya meminta untuk dibelikan keju.

"Kakak baru nemu resep baru nih. Kakak pengen belajar bikin Cheese Cake. Bahannya, tunggu bentar kakak bacain…"

"Sehun tau….CHEESE dan CAKE."

"SOK PINTER! Dasar anak lele." Taemin mendelik kesal. "Mau ya Sehun…bantuin kakak. Ya….." rayu Taemin.

 ** _Kenapa gua gak bisa mimpi basah dengan damai? ARRRRGGGHHHH!"_** batin Sehun, kesal.

"Iya kak. Sehun pake motor kakak ya." Sehun meluncur ke pasar tradisional. Badannya yang ceking menembus hawa dingin Seoul di jam 7 pagi.

_

 ** _-Di Toko Kelontong-_**

Mata Sehun mencari keju dan pikirannya mencari makanan yang mampu menambah berat badannya. Penyakit kurang PD-nya disebabkan oleh badan yang terlalu kurus. Dia berpikiran bahwa adalah gampang bagi seorang pria untuk menjadi percaya diri jika memiliki tubuh seperti Song Joongki dalam film 'Descendant of the Sun' dimana wanita-wanita seperti minum baygon dan teler dalam pelukannya, sesuatu yang tidak ia miliki. Tubuhnya yang seperti dodol gagal yang jatuh dari lantai enam sebuah gedung dan terinjak 6 rombongan marching band, membuat Sehun tidak mengandalkan pesona fisiknya. Selama ini dia mengandalkan penimbaan ilmu percaya diri sebagai penyiar radio.

Mata Sehun terus mencari dan terhenti di satu titik di seberang rak. Dia melihat wajah seorang wanita yang ia kenal. Wanita itu sedang menggendong anak perempuan berumur 3 atau 4 tahun. Dia menggendong dengan penuh keanggunan dan kasih sayang, melantunkan lagu anak-anak dengan pelan. Badannya melenggok keibuan. Wanita itu menyusuri rak makanan, bernyanyi bersama si kecil.

"Yujie mau tante Luhan beliin apa? Hmmm?..." sang wanita bertanya kepada keponakannya. "Gemesin banget sih kamu…." Wanita itu mencium pipi sang anak.

Tak sadar, Sehun terbuai impian dan persepsinya akan wanita. Figur yang dia inginkan. Figur yang dia cari. Figur yang menjadi parameter pencarian jodohnya. Figur yang ter-display hari itu di seberang rak keju. Tak sadar Sehun ikut berjalan menyususri lorong di rak samping. Ujung rak, wanita itu berdiri disana. Luhan, teman SMP-nya di Busan dulu. Sehun membuka percakapan dengan mengambil resiko yang paling ditakuti kaum pria sejak Adam turun ke bumi. Di-cuek-in.

"Luhan ya?" Mata itu menatap. Mata mereka bertemu. Wanita itu terdiam. "Sehun…..dari SMP Busan….inget gak?" Sehun memberikan gestur tangan menunjuk dirinya.

"Oh iya, inget…." Luhan menyodorkan tangan, tersenyum. "Kamu yang dulu celananya sering digantungin di tiang bendera kan?"

"Iya…" Sehun tersipu getir. Memori akan dirinya kurang berwibawa. Sering dikerjai dan disiksa kakak-kakak kelas yang sebesar jin tomang. "Lagi ngapain?" Sehun mencoba mengalihkan.

"Mmmm…..lagi iseng beliin keponakan sarapan. Kamu?"

"Beli keju buat sepupu."

"Ooh…" Luhan mengeluarkan 'OH' tanpa makna.

"Anak kecil ini siapaaaaaaa?" Sehun mencubit anak kecil itu. Luhan memperkenalkan Yujie kepada Sehun. "Yujie udah sarapan?" tanya Sehun. Yujie menggelengkan kepala.

"Om Sehun beliin sarapan ya? Mau bubur?" Yujie mengangguk sambil melendot dipelukan tantenya.

"Aduh Sehun, jadi gak enak." Luhan tersenyum, Sehun membalas senyumnya. Anak kecil yang dia ingat dulu sebagai anak cengeng telah tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa. Keibuan. Berparas cukup. Rambut disanggul jamu. Semua penampilan menunjukkan fase seorang mahasiswi yang belum mandi. Fase yang Sehun sangat hafal berhubung dia sering melabrak kos-kosan Yixing dan Minseok, di pagi hari sebelum ujian untuk meminjam fotokopian. Sehun dan Luhan pun keluar toko, sinar matahari yang menembus sela-sela antara dinding bangunan dan kain terpal kaki lima, menyinarkan putihnya kulit Luhan.

"Sekarang Luhan di Seoul ya? Sejak kapan?"

"Pas lulus SMP, papi dapet jabatan di Bank yang cabang Seoul, jadinya kita sekeluarga pindah."

"Kok Sehun gak tau ya?"

"Yah, waktu itu kan kita cuma kenal-kenal gitu aja. Sehun, disini buburnya?"

"Iya. Masuk yuk."

Sehun langsung memesan 2 bubur. 1 untuk Luhan, 1 untuk Yujie dan – untuk Sehun, dia memesan porsi, mengirit.

"Sehun pasti belum mandi ya?" Luhan memvonis.

"Hehehe, iya belum…abis olahraga sih." tangkis Sehun dengan gengsi.

"Sehun sendiri gimana? Sejak kapan di Seoul?"

"Dari lulus SMP Sehun juga pindah ke Seoul, tinggal bareng sepupu."

"Oh. Sekarang kuliah dimana?"

Mereka bertukar cerita tentang kuliah dan SMA mereka. Mengejar waktu yang hilang. Luhan juga menanyakan kabar adik-adik Sehun. Sehun membalas mendengarkan kabar keluarga Luhan dengan antusias. Kakak Luhan sekarang sudah menikah, tinggal di Jakarta dan memiliki dua anak, Yujie dan Yoon. Leleh hati Sehun melihat Luhan menyuapkan bubur pada Yujie yang terpaku menyaksikan Doraemon di TV warung bubur tersebut. Bayangan Sehun lantas pergi ke masa depan. Bayangan dia akan dirinya, istri dan anaknya menyantap bubur ayam di pagi hari setelah berolah raga. Sebuah khayalan yang menghangatkan hati. Mengisi jiwa jomblo yang hampa dan kelu.

"Jomblo itu pedih, Jendral!" Sehun teringat ledekan teman-temannya.

Luhan sekarang mengenyam pendidikan di jurusan ekonomi SNU. Waktu tak terasa berlalu dan Luhan melihat jamnya. Wajahnya berubah.

"Sehun, Luhan dan Yujie mesti pulang…." Luhan menggendong Yujie sementara Sehun membayar bubur.

"Ayo bilang apa sama Om Sehun?"

"Om Sehun jeyek!" yang disambut dengan tawa. Indahnya menjadi balita. Memiliki keuntungan mengata-ngatai semua orang dan masih menggemaskan. Beda kasus dengan orang dewasa. Ketika orang dewasa melakukannya, bisa-bisa dicabik-cabik naga. Bangkit dirinya melawan kehampaan dan kenistaan jomblo dan bertanya,

"Lu, Sehun boleh gak kapan-kapan main ke rumah?"

"Boleh…santai aja. Main ke rumah kalo mau." kata Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Sehun boleh tau nomor telepon Luhan?"

"Boleh."

Mereka berpisah. Sehun berjanji akan main-main ke rumah Luhan. Luhan pulang dengan angkot. Sebenarnya Sehun berniat mengantar tapi dia lupa menurunkan box roti jualan sepupu-nya yang berlogo "ROTI TAEMIN, ROTI SI CANTIK". Hari yang indah bagi Sehun.

"Kak, tadi Sehun ketemu temen SMP."

"Siapa?"

"Luhan. Xi Luhan."

"Punya kakak cowok?"

"Punya! Cakep!"

"Kakaknya masih jomblo?"

"Anak dua."

"Gak usah cerita lah. Keju mana?"

….Badannya yang ceking menembus hawa dingin Seoul di pagi hari mencari keju...

*

*

*

Thanks to :

ohryuhhs makasih udah follow and favorite. Namanya tampak tak asing

Hei rata, gomawo and...sstt..*ehe

Reader yang suka ke-absurd-an ini. Ailopyuh gaes


	7. Sehun, Luhan dan Objek Penderita

**JOMBLO**

 _ **(Rewrite dari Novel "JOMBLO" karya Aditya Mulya**_

 _Alur cerita tidak dirubah, hanya sedikit menyesuaikan._

 _Nama Tokoh, tempat dan Universitas diganti demi keseimbangan cerita._

 _._

Part 7

 **Sehun, Luhan dan Objek Penderita**

.

.

.

Malam Minggu. Sehun mendapat lampu hijau bertandang ke rumah Luhan. Setelah satu minggu penuh berbalas telepon, percikan asmara mulai ada di hati keduanya. Tapi rasa suka ini malah membuat Sehun menjadi takut gagal dan takut kaku. Dia memaksa Kai menemani.

"Aduh Sehun, gua mesti siaran." ujar Kai. Adalah sebuah ironi bagi Kai. Anak gaul kosmopolitan yang haus seks ini gagal masuk radio anak muda sebagai penyiar dan sekarang bekerja di sebuah stasiun radio bersegmen tani.

"Siaran apaan? Bahas pete cina? Ayolah Kai, perjalanan gua masih jauh nih. Gua takut kaku disana. Ayo dong temenin."

"Oke."

Sebuah kata yang sangat mahal jika Kai mengetahui apa yang terjadi berikutnya. Mereka ke daerah Yongsan-gu di malam minggu yang penuh rasa bagi Sehun.

Mereka sampai di depan rumah Luhan. Sehun memijit bel, Luhan keluar dengan penuh senyum, menggendong Yujie dan membukakan pintu.

"Luhan kenalin ini Kai."

"Kai"

"Luhan"

"Aduh anak ini lucu amat, namanya siapa?" Kai mencoba mengesun pipi Yujie.

***PLAAKKKK***

Tangan mungil Yujie melayang tepat di muka Kai.

.

Mereka bertiga duduk di sofa. Semuanya terdiam. Mata mereka dibuang kesana sini berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Luhan ini anak manajemen, Kai…temennya Sohyun…itu tuh, bekas temen SMA lu." Sehun membuka pembicaraan.

"Oh ya?..." Kai berbaik hati basa-basi.

"…Salam ya Lu, buat Sohyun." Luhan mengangguk. Lama ketiganya terdiam….

"Luhan ini temennya Sohyun loh, Kai"

"KAN TADI UDAH DIBAHAS!" kata Kai melotot.

Lima belas menit berlalu, Sehun berhasil mencairkan dirinya dan mulai menghangatkan suasana. Seperti yang telah Kai perkirakan sebelumnya, dia mulai dilupakan dan sebagai buaya profesional, dia sadar diri.

 _"Bebek buluk ini telah menjadi angsa dan dapat terbang. Gua lebih baik menyingkir."_ Kai mengambil inisiatif bermain dengan keponakan Luhan. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa itu kesalahan yang teramat fatal. Berikut adalah berita pengapelan Sehun dan _Objek Penderita_ di rumah Luhan.

.

 **Jam Pelaku Aktifitas**

19.20

Sehun : Bercanda tentang dosen fisikanya di tingkat satu dulu.

Luhan : Memberi tahu bahwa dosen fisika itu adalah pamannya.

Kai : Berkenalan dengan dua keponakan Luhan. Ziyu dan Yujie.

19.25

Kai : Dilempar patung bebek kecil di kepala oleh Yujie

Sehun & Luhan ( _untuk selanjutnya disebut HunHan)_ : Tertawa melihat Kai kesakitan.

19.26

Kai : Dilempar asbak kayu oleh Ziyu.

HunHan : Kembali tertawa.

19.42

HunHan : Terlihat mulai saling konek dan saling bercanda lebih dekat.

Ziyu & Yujie : Minta dibelikan es krim di warung terdekat.

19.50

Kai : Menggendong kedua anak, keluar mencari es krim.

20.00

HunHan : Terlihat semakin konek

Pembantu : Mencari kedua anak majikannya.

20.10

Luhan : Mengajak Sehun makan malam.

Sehun : Mencari Kai untuk mengajak makan malam, Kai tidak dapat ditemukan. Sehun kembali ke dalam rumah.

Pembantu : Melapor ke pos keamanan bahwa rumah No.07 kehilangan dua anak kecil.

20.20

Security : Menspot seseorang berkulit kelam sedang menggendong dua anak kecil.

20.30

Massa + Security : Mengejar Kai yang sedang menggendong Ziyu dan Yujie.

HunHan : Makan malam berdua di teras belakang.

20.40

Kai : Menjelaskan ke pembantu, security dan massa bahwa Ziyu dan Yujie meminta es krim.

Pembantu : Mengatakan bahwa es krim ada di dalam kulkas, buat apa beli?

Massa kembali tenang. Security minta duit rokok dari Kai.

21.00

Luhan : Mengaku sudah lama merindukan hadirnya seseorang spesial di hatinya.

Sehun : Berbunga-bunga

Ziyu & Yujie : Minta dipetikan buah mangga di pohon di halaman samping.

21.10

Kai : Memanjat pohon mangga.

Sehun : Pamit pulang.

Luhan : Meminta Sehun lebih sering main ke rumah.

21.15

Sehun : Pulang, berbunga-bunga.

Luhan, Ziyu dan Yujie masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kai : Masih di atas pohon mangga.

.

.

 **-2 bulan kemudian, di sebuah restoran-**

4 sosok tuyul nekat bernyanyi diiringi denting piano yang dialunkan secara kacau balau oleh Chen. Mereka…Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol dan Chen bernyanyi keras-keras.

"WANITA DIIII…..JAJAH PRIA…..SEJAK DULU….."

Semua anak terdiam, lupa syair selanjutnya. Sehun memecah keheningan dengan melanjutkan…

"SEJAK DULUUUUU….WANITA DIIII…..JAJAH PRIA!"

Semua tertawa, satu restoran tersiksa dan ngebatin. Manajer restoran berjanji kepada pengunjung untuk tidak akan membolehkan pengunjung menggunakan pianonya, kecuali untuk para artis. Setelah bernyanyi, Kai mengangkat gelas.

"Untuk Sehun, yang telah menemukan arti hidup!"

"Iya, semoga langgeng dan kalo pun tidak, ya bisa rekomendasiin kita-kita ini." kata Chen.

"Sehun….." Kai berlontar…

"Ya Kai?"

"Semoga kalian cocok…."

"Cheers"

.

.

.

Thanks to :

All readers yang masih doyan ke- _absurd_ -an ini. Lopyuh gaes


	8. You have the most beautiful eyes

**JOMBLO**

 _ **(Rewrite dari Novel "JOMBLO" karya Aditiya Mulya)**_

 _Alur cerita tidak dirubah, hanya sedikit menyesuaikan._

 _Nama Tokoh, tempat dan Universitas diganti demi keseimbangan cerita._

Part 8

 **Sebuah Tatapan Mata**

 _ **You have the most beautiful eyes**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jam 23.00 Kai berjalan menuju ke dalam markas radio SBS untuk menemui Sehun. Mereka berjanji untuk bertemu disana untuk kemudian belajar bersama. Kai merasa iri pada Sehun. Saat siaran, Sehun mewawancarai EXO, BTS atau TVQX. Sementara Kai mewawancarai petani pete cina sukses atau pengusaha pupuk kompos.

Kai menatap ruang siaran 1, tempat Sehun dan kolega penyiar, siaran. Kai memperhatikan Krystal, produser dan penanggung jawab acara di jam itu. Dia mengamati wanita yang berprinsip minimalis dalam berpakaian itu. Kulit yang putih kemerahan membuat warna brasier hitamnya sedikit mencolok. Dia duduk di kursi kulit di luar ruang siaran dengan kilt hijau skotlandia-nya.

Mata Kai membesar, nafas sedikit memburu dengan sudut bibir kiri mengangkat. Dia mendekat.

"Permisi, Sehun kapan ya selesai siaran?" Kai bertanya.

"Satu jam lagi. Ada perlu dengan dia?" Krystal mendongak ke atas menatap Kai.

"Oh gak, gua sahabatnya Sehun. Kai." sambil menyodorkan tangan.

"Krystal. Temen kuliah atau temen main Sehun?"

"Temen kuliah."

"Udah gua duga. Sulit bagi gua untuk percaya kalau anak segeblek Sehun bisa punya teman GAUL." ujar Krystal sambil tertawa renyah. Kai menyambut tawa Krystal. Niatnya makin bulat. Nakal. Nafsu. Fisik.

Kai mulai melakukan hal yang paling dia suka. _Flirting_.

"Ada perlu apa dengan Sehun?" tanya Krystal

"Kita lagi di tengah-tengah ujian tengah semester dan kita butuh untuk belajar bareng. Dia pinter banget."

"Iya, itu sih keliatan dari mukanya."

"Kalo lu kuliah juga? Dimana?"

"Di SNU. Jurusan Manajemen Bisnis"

"Kalo Manajemen Bisnis bisa gak sih nyontek pas ujian?"

"Nggak, tapi seringnya mengarang bebas. Hehe. Kalo Sipil? Tukang contek semua?"

"Jelas!"

"Lu nyontek pas ujian?"

"Iya lah, teknik sipil sih wajar kalo liat buku atau nyontek. Hal ini cukup permisif soalnya seorang engineer gak akan ngebuat struktur jembatan atau waduk tanpa liat buku. _'Pak, berapa banyak semen yang kita butuhkan? Sudah dihitung?'_ ….. _'Ah saya tidak mau melihat buku, pesan saja satu pabrik.'_ …"

Krystal tertawa, Kai menjadi-jadi.

"Harap diingat bahwa argumen yang sama gak bisa diaplikasikan pada mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran. Jika iya, kualitas dokter kita bisa turun drastis. Bakal terjadi percakapan di ruang UGD Rumah Sakit, seperti:…. _'Dok, dia telah kehilangan banyak sekali darah. Dia memotong uratnya sendiri di tangan.'_ … _'Bagus"…'Dok, itu jelek!'_ ….. _'Ya, maksud saya adalah bagus bahwa anda bilang'_ ….. _'Sekarang kita harus apa Dok?'_ …. _'Oke, sebentar, saya buka bukunya dulu. Mmm…'_ …"

Krystal tertawa sambil menyeka air mata. Kai menatap Krystal yang tertawa,

"You have the most beautiful laughs…."

Krystal terdiam sambil masih tersenyum.

"You have the most beautiful smile…."

Krystal menatap sepasang mata nakal,

"….and the most beautiful eyes…"

 _Oke,oke, gua terlalu agresif disini. Tapi cuek lah, siapa tau berhasil…"_ pikir Kai dalam hati.

"Sori, gua ngebikin lu gak nyaman ya?" Kai mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"….gak apa-apa…"

Sehun keluar dari ruang siaran. "Oi, gua baru beres. Pulang yuk." Sehun bergegas membereskan bawaan dia dan mengajak Kai pulang.

"Tunggu gua di bawah." ujar Kai yang dengan cepat membalikan badan kembali ke Krystal. "Klo lu gak keberatan, gua boleh tau nomor telepon lu?"

.

.

.


	9. Scorpio

**JOMBLO**

 _ **(Rewrite dari Novel "JOMBLO" karya Aditya Mulya)**_

 _Alur cerita tidak dirubah, hanya sedikit menyesuaikan._

 _Nama Tokoh, tempat dan Universitas diganti demi keseimbangan cerita._

Part 9

 **Scorpio**

.

.

.

Dua minggu setelah pertemuan itu, Krystal berada di kos-kosan Kai. Keduanya telah mengenal lebih dekat. Keduanya satu alam. Keduanya adalah orang yang nakal.

"Wah, sempit banget Kai kos-kosan lu." kata Krystal sambil menggerai rambutnya. Krystal memakai rok lampu coklat dan kemeja ketat putih.

"Iya. Tapi gak apa-apa kok, gua seneng-seneng aja…tapi emang sih, mobilitas jadi berkurang." ujar Kai bercanda, sambil menyalakan rokok dengan zippo. Dia bersandar di tepi meja belajarnya yang merapat ke dinding.

"Mobilitas seperti apa?" tanya Krystal nakal

"Guling-gulingan." ujar Kai sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, I see..sering latihan militer di kamar ini ya?' tanya Krystal sambil mendekat ke badan Kai.

"Itu rahasia." ujar Kai yang sekarang sudah bisa mencium parfum Krystal ketika Krystal mengambil zippo Kai.

"Scorpio…ada alasan spesifik kenapa beli zippo scorpio? Bintang lu scorpio?"

"Bukan. Itu adalah zodiak favorit gua. Ceritanya bagus."

"O ya? Ceritanya gimana?"

"Ceritanya panjang banget, tapi untuk mempersingkat, dahulu kala ada seorang pemburu terkenal bernama Orion. Dia seorang pemburu yang congkak yang pernah menyombong bahwa dia mampu membunuh makhluk apa pun di muka bumi."

"Trus."

"Suatu hari dia mati oleh seekor kalajengking."

"Ah, ceritanya biasa aja."

"Yang menarik adalah bagaimana letak Orion dan Scorpio di langit."

"Gimana?"

"Setelah kematian Orion, Zeus mengangkat Orion dan Scorpio ke atas langit. Scorpio diletakkan di satu sisi langit dan Orion diletakkan di sisi langit lainnya. Jadi setengah tahun pertama kita bisa meligat Scorpio dan setengah tahun kedua, ketika kita menghadap sisi langit yang berlawanan, kita dapat melihat Orion."

"Trus?"

"Iya. Jadi Orion seperti selalu terlihat mengejar-ngejar Scorpio sepanjang tahun…sepanjang rambut lu ini." Ujar Kai sambil memainkan rambut Krystal yang sebagian kecil turun sampai dadanya.

"Oh ya?"

"Iya…kalo gua boleh komentar, dandanan lu hari ini menggoda banget" ujar Kai, matanya menyiratkan sebuah kehausan dan berharap siratan itu terbaca.

"Menggoda? Banget? Semenggoda apa?"

"Cukup untuk ngebuat gua melakukan hal-hal yang penuh spontanitas." senyum dan tatapan nakal saling berbalas.

"Seperti?"

"Seperti ini…" Kai menarik tubuh ramping itu ke dalam sandaran pelukannya dan mendatangi bibir Krystal. Tangan mereka saling bersambut, melepas kancing dan menyusur lekuk. Kai mengambil Fiesta-nya.

.

.

.


	10. Embun

**JOMBLO**

 _ **(Rewrite dari Novel "JOMBLO" karya Aditya Mulya)**_

 _Alur cerita tidak dirubah, hanya sedikit menyesuaikan._

 _Nama Tokoh, tempat dan Universitas diganti demi keseimbangan cerita._

Part 10

 **Embun**

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan dengan cuek sambil membaca Detektif Conan. Dia ingin menunggu kuliah di kos-kosan Kai. Berbeda dengan Kai, Sehun adalah anak yang cukup polos. Dia adalah anak yang baru sadar di umur 15 tahun bahwa manusia tidak lahir dari telur. Langkahnya terhenti di pekarangan depan rumah kos itu. Kaca jendela Kai tak mampu ditembus mata. Sekilas tidak ada yang aneh, kecuali kenyataan bahwa kaca tersebut berembun.

"Embun? Di siang hari?" batin Sehun bingung

-tok tok tok-

-tok tok tok-

-tok tok tok-

Celah pintu terbuka sedikit. Kai menatap dengan nafas berat.

"Lu ngapain ke sini?"

"Gua mau meneliti jenis algae yang hampir punah di kamar lu. SEJAK KAPAN GUA KUDU PUNYA ALASAN MAEN KE KOSAN LU?"

"Sejak hari ini. Balik lagi aja sejam lagi." Kai terdiam sebentar.."Eh, make that 3 jam lagi aja."

-BRAK- Pintu ditutup dengan tidak ramah.

.

.

Tiga jam kemudian Sehun kembali ke kos-kosan Kai, siap dengan segala amarahnya.

"GUA BAKAL CINCANG LU PAKE PISAU TUMPUL KARATAN! TUNGGU AJA LU!" ujarnya dalam hati.

Pintu kamar Kai terbuka sedikit, Sehun masuk. Kai tidak ada di kamar. Yang ada di kamar adalah wajah yang ia kenal. Wajah yang memiliki reputasi tertentu di kantornya. Sekarang wajah itu terlukis kaku mematung dengan tangan sedang mengaitkan kancing kemeja paling atasnya. Wajah itu menatapnya. Sehun adalah orang yang memiliki daya nalar yang setingkat dengan amuba. Lambat.

" _Oh, oke, gua ngerti sekarang. Krystal pasti tadi numpang ganti baju….tapi ngapain Kai juga di dalem kamar? Kenapa ganti baju sampai 3 jam?...eh…YA TUHAN…."_ batin Sehun menyadari asumsi yang terlambat masuk ke otaknya.

Sehun merasa canggung sekarang.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Hi." Hi ketiga datang dari arah belakang Sehun. Sehun menoleh dan melihat Kai telanjang dada berlapis handuk sehabis mandi.

"Mandi Kai?" Sehun terjebak dalam percakapan paling basi sedunia.

"Iya, panas."

"Oh…iya, Daejon sekarang memang panas." ujar Sehun sambil salah tingkah.

"Iya"

"….jadi…."

"….jadi…."

"Gua denger di radio lu tadi, harga cabe turun drastis Kai," ujar Sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan ke depan belakang, dengan suksesnya menambah kecanggungan semua orang.

"Iya…"

"Kayaknya gua mesti pergi dulu deh…" ujar Krystal memohon diri.

"Jangan, biar gua aja," sanggah Sehun sambil meraih sesuatu di atas meja Kai, dengan asal. "Tadi gua mau minjem ini." sambil mengacungkan sesuatu.

"Minjem Fiesta?" tanya Krystal heran. Situasi semakin hancur.

"…Iya…mmm…ya gua sih gak bakal ML atau gimana, soalnya kan dosa…" Sehun terhenti dari omongannya sendiri, sadar bahwa kalimat yang keluar akibat salah tingkah itu telah menambah kecanggungan semua orang dan mampu menghancurkan karirnya. Dia berusaha memperbaiki perkataannya dengan cara membawa percakapan ke jurang kehancuran lebih dalam. "….tapi ya gua sih gak bakal mandang jelek orang-orang yang ML..apalagi temen kantor…"Sehun menggesturkan tanda kutip di kata 'jelek'.

Muka ketiga anak menjadi semakin merah.

"Gua yakin lu mau pergi sekarang kan SEHUN?" tanya Kai menahan marah. Sehun pun menjadi semakin terbata-bata.

"Iya…gua mau ke tengah jalan minta ditabrak truk manggis….makanya gua butuh kondom ini."

.

.

.

 _ **Note :**_

ML = Making Love = Bercinta = Bayangin aja sendiri ya *ehe

.

.


	11. Percakapan di Tengah Sarapan

**JOMBLO**

 _ **(Rewrite dari Novel "JOMBLO" karya Aditya Mulya)**_

 _Alur cerita tidak dirubah, hanya sedikit menyesuaikan._

 _Nama Tokoh, tempat dan Universitas diganti demi keseimbangan cerita._

.

Part 11

 **Percakapan di Tengah Sarapan – 1**

.

.

 **-Kantin Tengah-**

Hari cerah. Chanyeol, Sehun, Chen dan Kai keluar dari lab struktur, berjalan bersiul-siul. Mereka senang. Praktikum Beton yang dijadwalkan jam ini, diundur karena asisten dosen yang kejamnya selangit, terbentur baja profil T kemarin sore dan terjatuh. Anak-anak menyayangkan bajanya yang mahal Sehun membuat _mental note_ untuk suatu saat mengambil tugas akhir bertema " **Efek Jomblo Terhadap Perilaku Keji** " dengan asisten-asisten dosen di KAIST sebagai bahan penelitian. Keempat anak itu satu kelompok praktikum beton dan menjadi perlambang bahwa _genetic engineering_ itu perlu. Selain mereka juga ada 2 manusia waras dalam kelompok, Minseok dan Yixing. Mereka berdua (Minseok dan Yixing) telahmelayangkan surat permintaan pindah kelompok pada sang dosen. Di lain pihak Sehun dan teman-temannya telah melayangkan surat permintaan pembatalan untuk permintaan Minseok dan Yixing.

Olip memasukan kamera poketnya ke dalam ransel. Isi memory hampir penuh dipakai untuk foto-foto lesbi Minseok dan Yixing.

.

 **-12 menit sebelumnya-**

"Ah masa sih pelukan kaya gini aja dibilang Lesbi?" kata Yixing.

"Sehun, Sehun…. sekarang gua cium Yixing" kata Minseok.

Sehun memotret mereka. Semua anak diam, stress, mengamati kejadian yang datangnya lebih jarang dari kedatangan komet halley. Teknisi di lab struktur juga shock melihat mereka.

"Bagus…Bagus…" kata Sehun sok polos.

"Nah sekarang Minseok coba ambil selang dan basah-basahan… Yixing coba sedikit nungging…ayo…."

Minseok dan Yixing, yang IP-nya terancam 4 segera membaca maksud buruk Sehun dan menolak.

"Udah..udah! Abis ntar memory gua" kata Chanyeol mengambil kameranya.

Semua orang mulai membenahi peralatan praktikumnya. Saringan semen, ember, selang dan kerikil, memasukkannya dalam loker dan bubar.

"Kita ketemu lagi besok." Kata Chen, sang ketua kelompok.

Ketua kelompok dipilih secara acak oleh asisten dosen yang tentunya tidak memperhatikan kualitas sang anak.

.

 **-kembali ke kantin-**

Mereka memasuki sebuah kantin yang dijuluki kantin tengah. Julukan ini didapat dari lokasinya yang ditengah kampus. Kantin itu juga tempat wanita-wanita fakultas teknik industri dan MIPA, makan dan sarapan. Cantik-cantik, dengan betis yang masih feminin dibanding betis pria-pria jurusan teknik sipil. Setiap Rabu selama 2 tahun terakhir mereka sarapan pagi disini meski mahal, demi satu hal. Melihat Kyungsoo sarapan. Tepatnya, menemani Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo sarapan. Kai baru bergabung dalam ritual ini beberapa minggu terakhir.

Mereka memesan makanan, menunjuk dan bertanya banyak tentang menu sampai akhirnya hanya memilih satu. Para pelayan paling tidak menyukai mereka berempat. Chanyeol berpaling ke belakang, ke arah meja-meja dan terlihat di sana, Kyungsoo, sang bidadari yang begitu ia puja. Chanyeol tak bergeming menatap kaki ramping Kyungsoo yang terbalut celana Capri ketat. Kulitnya seputih susu, terbalut kemeja putih sopan. Rambutnya disanggul jamu yang bagi Chanyeol, mengundang aura erotisme tersendiri. Tulang pipi yang tipis, dagu yang lancip ke bawah dan leher yang panjang tersibak oleh sanggulan jamu itu membuat Chanyeol makin tidak sadar.

"Pesen apa Chan?"

"Kyungsoo pake kecap."

"Dasar sakit"

"Oke…oke…Kyungsoo asam manis."

"Sakit"

Mereka membiarkan Chanyeol mencarikan tempat duduk dengan sudut terbaik untuk mengamati diam-diam.

"Hari Rabu adalah hari Chanyeol menjadi Raja."

"….dan hari lain kembali menjadi ojek," ledek mereka kompak.

Seperti biasa, Kai membuka forum dengan topik-topik ber-IQ jongkok. "Kampus kita payah ya. Di SNU, wanita seperti Kyungsoo udah bercecer di pinggir jalan."

"Iya, mereka beruntung amat ya. Ga kaya kita. 1 wanita di sini bisa dikerubutin banyak orang." ditimpal oleh Sehun yang ber-IQ sama. Kai kemudian melanjutkan perkataan bahwa alangkah baiknya jika semua mahasiswi cantik di kampus diculik dan disuntik air keras untuk dipajang di sepanjang pilar jurusan. Ide ini ditolah mentah-mentah oleh teman-temannya karena air keras tidak dijual galonan.

.

.

Thanks to :

All readers yang masih doyan ke- _absurd_ -an ini. Lopyuh gaes


	12. Huang Zitao

**JOMBLO**

 _ **(Rewrite dari Novel "JOMBLO" karya Aditya Mulya)**_

 _Alur cerita tidak dirubah, hanya sedikit menyesuaikan._

 _Nama Tokoh, tempat dan Universitas diganti demi keseimbangan cerita._

.

Part 12

 **Percakapan di Tengah Sarapan – 2**

.

.

 **-Huang Zitao-**

"Jangan nengok! Jangan nengok! Zitao masuk kantin," ujar Kai berbisik penuh penekanan. Lambatnya proses berpikir akibat pendayagunaan otak yang berlebih dalam menyimak pornografi membuat mereka menengok ke arah datangnya Zitao, seorang anak sejurusan mereka juga. Huang Zitao adalah orang yang sangat menyebalkan di jurusan teknik sipil.

5 hal yang dibenci dari Huang Zitao :

Oprtunis. Selalu menempel orang-orangpintar untuk memastikan dirinya mendapatkan kisi-kisi jawaban ujian.

Egosentris. Selalu bercerita tentang dirinya. Dia mampu membalikan sebuah topik dalam diskusi bersama yang benar-benar netral, menjadi topik yang berhubungan dengan dirinya. Contoh :

" Raisa kok gak pernah keliatan lagi ya?"

" Gua kenal tuh, sama anak yang pamannya kawin sama sepupu ipar dari pamannya anak angkat dari temen ibu gua."

"…."

Egois. Ini adalah sifat yang paling dibenci oleh seantero anak jurusan teknik sipil karena Ospek yang keras mendidik mereka untuk tidak boleh egois.

Sesumbar. Dia selalu menyombongkan diri dengan sesumbar bahwa dia dekat dengan semua gadis kembang kampus. Ini dapat dipicu oleh percakapan yang sangat _innocent_ seperti :

Seseorang : "Duh, gua rela banget deh ngelakuin apa aja buat tuh cewek…."

Zitao : "Wah lu suka ya sama dia? Nih gua lagi megang pulpennya."

Teman-teman : " **HEH KUTIL! Emangnya kalo pulpennya lu pinjem, kenapa? Gitu aja bangga!"**

Kenyataan bahwa dia tidak sadar akan keempat kelemahan diatas.

.

Zitao menghampiri mereka, "Hai, gua ikutan makan ya…bentar gua mesen makanan dulu" ujar pria tidak laku yang sok laku ini. Chanyeol menunjukan sedikit sikap keberatan karena merujuk ke poin no 4 di atas. Zitao adalah bekas teman SMA Kyungsoo dan dia selalu sesumbar pada temany-teman jurusan, memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Kyungsoo yang memang terkenal seantero kampus.

Chanyeol kembali konsentrasi pada bidadari paginya. Matanya tajam menatap lurus ke depan, mengamati Kyungsoo dari samping. Profil samping mukanya begitu indah sehingga menimbulkan getir dalam hati Chanyeol karena belum pernah memiliki kesempatan berkenalan. Dia bahkan tidak pernah memiliki keberanian untuk membuka sebuah kesempatan.

Zitao kembali dengan nampannya dan duduk di samping Kai. Mereka berempat berusaha mengacuhkan Zitao dan kembali membuka diskusi tentang wanita. Mereka tertawa. Ricuh, seperti biasa. Zitao tertawa paling keras agar diperhatikan wanita lain. Sebuah tanda bahwa dia kurang sapihan ibu di masa balita. Sementara keempat anak ini menyesal telah meninggalkan ember pasir karena dapat berguna menyambit Zitao.

"Manusia ini perlu dimasukan ke karung dan dipukulin kayu." bisik Sehun anarkis.

"Iya…kunci loker masih ada?" Chen menjawab pasti.

Chanyeol masih terdiam, memperhatikan Kyungsoo mengetuk-ngetukkan pinsilnya ke _text book_ yang sekarang dia baca. Dia telah selesai sarapan dan sedang membaca buku yang begitu tebalnya sehingga jika dilempar pada anak sehat seperti Kai, masih mampu menimbulkan cacat permanen.

"Kenalan gih Chan….kayaknya lu mesti kenalan deh…," kata Kai, memberi saran.

Zitao menangkap maksud hati Chanyeol dan sesuai dengan sifat alamiahnya, dia kembali menyombong.

"Gua kenal deket loh, sama dia. Dia kan kembar."

"Kembar?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya"

"Maksud lu…ada dua? Kembar?" Chanyeol mengkonfirmasi.

"Iya"

"Dua? Satu-dua?" Chanyeol mengangkat dua jari untuk memastikan.

"Iya"

"Yang secantik itu di dunia ini, ada dua?"

"Tapi yang satu…."

"Jadi, di rumahnya ada dua orang secantik itu, mandi, di kamar mandi, DUA?""

" **DUA!** " teman-temannya menyahut jengah.

Gendang telinga Chanyeol menangkap kata itu dan menghempas impuls ke otak dalam sedenyut nadi. Nafas terhenti, mata membesar. Di dalam otak kotornya tiba-tiba terbersit sebuah adegan film ' _biru_ ' dimana dia bersama dua orang Kyungsoo sedang bersenggama dibawah guyuran _shower_.

"Chan? Chanyeol?" panggil Chen sambil melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih terbenam dalam lamunannya.

"Kembar ya? Nama yang satu lagi siapa, Tao?" tanya Kai penasaran.

"Myungsoo"

"Cowok?" seru Sehun memastikan.

"Kembarannya cowok?" Chanyeol yang tersadar dari lamunannya, langsung menyahut terkejut.

"Iya"

"…." ketiganya menatap miris Chanyeol yang sempat melambungkan khayalan akan dua orang Kyungsoo. Ketiganya kembali riuh tertawa.

"Kalian benar-benar manusia tiada guna. Tapi jujur saja, belum pernah ada wanita secantik dia," ujar Chanyeol dengan mata tertuju.

"Kenalan lah Chan" Chen kembali mengompori.

"Ah, sama Kyungsoo aja takut. Temen baik banget sama gua waktu SMA. Nih, liat!" Zitao berdiri dan berjalan ke aras Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Eh Kyungsoo, apa kabar? Udah lama nih ga ketemu…gimana kuliah?" ujar Zitao dengan keras agar terdengar oleh empat ekor kecebong di tempat duduk seberang Kyungsoo. Keempat anak terdiam, terutama Olip yang tidak rela pundak Kyungsoo dipegang Zitao. Kyungsoo tertegun, menoleh ke pundak kirinya, menyusur pandangan ke atas, dan berkata,

"Maaf…. **siapa ya?** "

Keempat anak itu sudah tidak di tempat. Kabur. Chanyeol menatap bidadarinya dari kejauhan. Dia menundukkan kepala dan berlalu.

.

.

Thanks to :

All readers yang mulai mabok dengan ke- _absurd_ -an ini. Lopyuh gaes


	13. Enam Penyebab Pria Berselingkuh

**JOMBLO**

 _ **(Rewrite dari Novel "JOMBLO" karya Aditya Mulya)**_

 _Alur cerita tidak dirubah, hanya sedikit menyesuaikan._

 _Nama Tokoh, tempat dan Universitas diganti demi keseimbangan cerita._

.

Part 13

 **Enam Penyebab Pria Berselingkuh**

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan adalah tipikal pasangan muda di mana keduanya memiliki panggilan sayang. Sang pria memanggil ' _baby_ ' dan dibalas dengan panggilan ' _oppa_ ' oleh sang wanita. Satu bulan pertama bagi Sehun dan Luhan adalah surga. Tiga bulan kemudian adalah panggilan bangun tidur bagi mereka dan mendekati 9 bulan pacaran, drama dimulai.

Pacaran dengan Luhan lebih sulit dari merancang dimensi TORA sebuah airport. Menetukan TORA, mudah. TORA untuk airport yang dirancang menerima pesawat Boeing 737 lebih panjang dari TORA untuk pesawat kelas Fokker. Ada penuntunnya, ada tabelnya dan ada rumusnya. Bahkan ada asosiasi internasional yang mengatur dan memastikan semua terbangun dan ter- _set_ - _up_ dengan baik. Berpacaran dengan Luhan, semua petunjuk datang dari wangsit dukun.

.

 **1\. Cemburu**

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tajam. Kedua tangannya melipat defensif, menunjukkan sikap penuh permusuhan. Sehun sedang mengkonsumsi dosis harian menerima semprotan Luhan. Satu isu kecil dapat berubah menjadi letusan gunung.

"Kenapa semalem oppa gak bales nelpon aku?"

"Baby …oppa semalem pulang jam 2."

"Ngapain aja?" mata Luhan semakin tajam, membuat Sehun merasa seperti imigran gelap yang sedang diinterogasi petugas imigrasi.

"Oppa…oppa semalem kan siaran."

"Kan sampe jam dua belas."

"Abis itu, oppa nganter Krytal pulang." kesalahan terbesar kebanyakan pria adalah kejujuran.

"Enak amat ya jadi Krystal. Dianter kamu pulang malem-malem. Padahal kan dia bukan pacar kamu." matanya semakin _hostile_. Sehun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Dia mulai mengerti maksud omongan Luhan. Sudah saatnya wanita bersikap mandiri dan mampu pulang sendiri ke rumahnya di tengah malam melewati gang-gang penuh preman, maling, pemerkosa. Belum lagi resiko dicabik-cabik anjing liar gila. Di tahap ini, pembantu Luhan yang berprofesi ganda sebagai pengamat sinetron Indonesia secara transparan berpura-pura tidak menguping pertengkaran.

"Rumah dia kan di daerah rawan. Gak aman pulang sendiri, baby.."

"Suruh dia pindah rumah donk. Biar kamu gak perlu anter-anter." ujar Luhan sambil mengabaikan beberap faktor kecil seperti :

Bahwa mencari rumah baru sulit.

Harga rumah mahal.

"Baby, kenapa sih mesti cemburu?"

"Cemburu? Aku gak cemburu. Siapa yang cemburu? Apa aku keliatan kayak orang yang lagi cemburu? Menurut kamu ini cemburu? Menurut kamu, aku cemburuan? NGGAK!" dengan desibel yang meningkat 8 kali level normal dan dahi yang berkerut.

.

 **2\. Dominasi**

Ini adalah agenda keseharian Sehun.

Pagi : Antar Luhan ke kampusnya.

Siang : Mendatangi Luhan di kampusnya, makan siang bareng.

Sore : Menjemput Luhan dari kampus.

Malam : Menelepon Luhan.

Sehun mulai jengah dengan aktifitas yang menuntut mobilitas tinggi ini. Dia mengusulkan agar Luhan juga pro-aktif untuk pergi ke kampus Sehun sesekali dan mengurangi frekuensi pertemuan.

"Baby, kalo kayak gini terus, oppa bisa cacat permanen dan jatuh miskin."

"Katanya sayang?"

"Gak mesti tiap hari kan ketemuan?"

"Kan kangen."

"Kalo kangen, ya baby juga dong sekali-kali pergi ke kampus oppa."

"Nggak. Oppa aja yang ke kampus aku."

"Ntar aku kecapekan."

"Kalo sebaliknya, aku dong yang kecapekan."

" _ **AAAARRRGGGHHHHHHH**_ " batin Sehun berteriak frustasi.

.

 **3\. Sensitifitas**

"Aku keliatan gendut gak sih?"

"Nggak."

"Liat dong ke aku kalo lagi bicara."

"Oke."

"Gendut ya?"

"Nggak kok sayang."

"Gendut."

"Ya mungkin sedikit perlu fitness kali ya?"

"JADI MENURUT OPPA, AKU GENDUT? TEGA!"

"Loh?"

"Apa liat-liat?"

"Tadi katanya disuruh liat?"

"Liatin saya gendut?"

"Aku minta obat tidur…4 butir… _please_ "

"Buat?"

"Bunuh diri."

"Kenapa mau bunuh diri? Malu ya punya pacar gendut?"

" _ **AAAARRRGGGHHHHHHH**_ "

.

 **4\. Drama…drama…drama**

"Halo"

"Halo? Oppa?"

"Iya sayang. Baby, oppa gak bisa ke rumah kamu malam ini gak apa-apa ya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Oppa mau pergi sama temen-temen. Chen ulang tahun dan mau nraktir makan."

"Nggak. Oppa ke sini sekarang juga."

"Tapi baby, semua anak-anak pada ikutan."

"jadi oppa lebih seneng bergaul sama temen-temen oppa daripada sama aku?"

"Bukan gitu, ketemu kamu kan udah tiap hari. Chen ulang tahun kan cuma sekali setahun."

"Bilang aja lebih sayang Chen ketimbang sama aku."

"Nggak kok, kamu gak nangkep nih esensinya."

"Saya cuma sapi gila yang kamu gandeng kemana-mana…ya kan?"

"Sapi sih gak ya…"

"Hiks..hiks…hiks…udah gak ada yang sayang lagi sama aku di dunia ini…"

"Ehm…cup cup sayang…"

"Aku mending mati aja sekalian…giles aja aku sekalian sama truk ayam!"

""Aduh baby, ini bukan masalah yang besar kok, cuma semalem aja."

"Kalo bukan masalah yang besar berarti oppa bisa ke sini kan?"

"…"

.

 **5\. Teman**

"Aku gak suka sama sahabat-sahabat kamu. Yang satu bau. Yang satu tukang nyengir. Dan yang paling aku gak suka, yang paling deket sama kamu….tukang maenin cewek!"

.

 **6\. Makna Ganda**

Sehun mulai menyadari perkataan Kai di SNU dulu bahwa terkadang wanita bisa menjadi mahluk yang rumit dan kompleks. Mereka berjalan-jalan di _shopping mall_. Minggu depan adalah ulang tahun Luhan.

"Ih, bagus ya sepatu ini," ujar Luhan menatap sepasang sepatu.

"Kamu mau oppa beliin ini untuk ulang tahun kamu?"

"Nggak lah gak usah."

"….oke…." Sehun melanjutkan jalan-jalannya, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri di depan etalase sepatu.

"Kok segitu aja?"

"?"

"Paksa dong, bujuk aku supaya mau."

"Kamu tadi baru bilang kalo kamu gak mau."

"Iya, tapi bukan berarti aku gak mau, kan?"

"Jadi kalo kamu bilang gak mau, itu artinya kamu mau?"

"Belum tentu juga."

"Kalo kamu bilang mau, itu artinya kamu gak mau?"

"Belum tentu juga."

Garuk. Sehun garuk-garuk.

.

.

Thanks to :

All readers yang masih doyan ke- _absurd_ -an ini. Lopyuh gaes


	14. Baehyun

**JOMBLO**

 _ **(Rewrite dari Novel "JOMBLO" karya Aditya Mulya)**_

 _Alur cerita tidak dirubah, hanya sedikit menyesuaikan._

 _Nama Tokoh, tempat dan Universitas diganti demi keseimbangan cerita._

 _._

 _._

Part 14

 **Baekhyun**

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan pelan di sepanjang selasar kampus, memikirkan hubungannya dengan Luhan. Demi menyelamatkan dirinya dari jurang kewarasan, dia ingin sekali memutuskan hubungan dengan ratu drama itu. tapi Sehun berada di posisi yang sulit. Tidak ada satu momen besar yang membuat dia mampu memutuskan Luhan. Semua stres ini disebabkan oleh ribuan hal kecil yang menumpuk jadi satu. Dia menundukan kepala membuang semua bayangan Luhan, ketika

-Brak-

"ADUH!" Seorang mahasiswi terjatuh ditabrak Sehun.

"Sori…sori" ternyata sori tidak cukup mengobati luka tergores beling di tangan kiri wanita itu. Terlihat darah yang mulai mengalir perlahan.

'LIAT-LIAT DONG! KAN SAKIT KENA BELING!"

"Aduh sori, sori" Sehun membantu wanita itu berdiri. Postur wanita itu mungil, hanya melewati bahu Sehun sedikit. Berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam legam sebatas pundaknya.

"Bisa jalan kan? Lita ke kantin situ yuk, saya carikan obat." Sehun membantu membawakan semua buku wanita itu ke dalam kantin tengah. Dia memeriksa luka sang wanita yang ternyata tidak terlalu parah. Sehun bergegas mencarikan alkohol dan perban.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, setelah menggencet, membentak dan memaksa anak juniornya mencarikan alkohol dan perban, Sehun kembali ke kantin.

"Duh, saya cari kemana-mana ini obat, untung nemu." kata Sehun sambil membuka alkohol. "Ini bakal menyengat dikit." Sehun membubuhkan alkohol.

"Mmppffff…ssss" Wanita tersebut terpejam meringis. Sekilas Sehun melirik parasnya dan baru menyadari betapa cantiknya wanita tersebut. Sehun meneruskan mengobati dan membelikan wanita itu the minuman.

"Sehun, Sipil 14"

"Baekhyun, TI 14"

"Kok baru sekali ya saya lihat kamu." Sehun tak kuasa mencari logika bagaimana makhluk secantik Baekhyun bisa tak terlihat sekian lama di kampus yang sama.

" _Simple logic_ , _really_ …mungkin karena kita beda jurusan."

"Ahh….tentu saja. Sudah lama kuliah?" sifat salah tingkah Sehun dengan sukses menurunkan martabat dirinya.

"Lumayan ya…tadi kan aku udah bilang angkatan 14." ujar Baekhyun.

"Ahh…tentu saja. Maaf jika saya terlihat bodoh. Gak tiap hari saya nabrak cewek cantik, ngelukain dia dengan beling dan berakhir minum bareng di kantin. Sori."

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Gak apa-apa. Asal jangan dijadiin kebiasaan aja… aku harap luka ini gak membekas." ujar Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan perban yang secara aneh terpasang rapih di tangannya. "Aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih atas perbannya. Eh, seharusnya aku tidak berterima kasih ya. Kamu yang menyebabkan ini semua. _Anyway…thanks_ ," ujar Baekhyun kemudian.

"Biar saya bawakan buku-buku kamu. Tangan kamu masih luka." ujar Sehun cepat. Entah mengapa dia melakukan itu. sesaat dia mengira karena konstipasi yang sedang dia alami, tapi dia tidak berhasil melihat hubungannya.

"Ok"

"ini kelasku." Baekhyun berhenti di depan salah satu pintu kelas. Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh arti, berusaha menebar pesona. Sehun tidak menyadari tatapan itu seperti orang yang cacingan.

"Baek..emmm…saya ingin mengantar kamu ke rumah sakit. Buat jaga-jaga aja, sebaiknya kamu disuntik rabies." Sehun berusaha mencari alasan untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun lagi.

"Rabies?"

"Sori…itu untuk cacar ya. Maksud saya atropine."

"Hah?"

"Sori, itu untuk polio. Maksud saya anti tetanus."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Dengan pengetahuan medis yang kamu miliki, aku rasa lebih aman aku sendiri yang pergi ke rumah sakit."

Keduanya terdiam. Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Lagian, rabies ya untuk rabies dan atropine digunakan untuk mereduksi saliva."

"Oh…." Sehun tersenyum malu. "Udah cantik, pinter pula."

Sesaat Sehun berpikir bahwa seluruh pria-pria di teknik sipil yang tandus akan wanita, membutuhkan persediaan atropine yang banyak.

"Bapakku dokter." sahut Baekhyun

"Punya nomor telepon?" ucap Sehun seketika dengan mimik penuh harap.

"Bapakku?"

"Kamu."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala sambil berkata, "Mari batasi hubungan kita sebagai pelaku kejahatan dan korban saja ya." Baekhyun pun berlalu ke dalam kelas.


End file.
